


Treats

by ProtoDan



Category: Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Bribery, M/M, Mindless Fluff, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoDan/pseuds/ProtoDan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Positive reinforcement is the best way to bring about mathematical improvement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treats

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't gotten to play the .EXE games just yet, and I got into Battle Network through the WB dub, hence the Westernised names. (What can I say, David Kaye's voice....)

Chaud was touching him. Hands on his shoulders, rubbing the kinks out of his neck with his thumbs. (And boy, were there a lot of kinks. Leaning over a desk for so long really did a number even on bones as young as his.) Lan felt heat rushing over his whole face, and he ducked further down, practically burying his nose in his homework.  
He tried to ignore the fact that he was... much less annoyed than he should have been that Chaud was distracting him from his work instead of helping, like he had promised. More difficult to ignore, however, were the stubborn fluttering in his stomach that absolutely refused to go away and the rapid thumping of his heart.  
"What's wrong, Lan?" Chaud asked, mischief in his low, smooth voice. "Having trouble concentrating again?"  
"No thanks to you," grumbled Lan.  
Chaud chuckled. "I promised I'd help you out, didn't I? Right now, I'm helping you out by making sure you don't give yourself a permanent injury from all this slouching."  
"You're being distracting," said Lan with a huff.  
Chaud leaned in close, until his cheek brushed against Lan's. The brunet froze. "Would you rather I just went home? After all, you did interrupt my training by asking me to come over."  
"Oh, would you rather be at home training?" Lan retorted.  
"Don't listen to him," said a voice from his desk, poorly holding back laughter. "He was yowling at me for *hours* about how much he wanted you over before he finally got around to calling you."  
"Hey!"  
Chaud laughed. "Is that so?" he drawled, draping an arm over Lan's shoulder.  
"O-of course not," Lan muttered. "I was stuck on one problem for over half an hour, Chaud. I'm gonna flunk if you don't help me out!"  
"I hope you don't expect me to do all your work for you," said Chaud. "You'll never learn anything that way."  
Lan groaned, slumping onto the table. Chaud snickered, rubbing at the back of his neck. He pulled Lan back into a normal sitting position and slipped a pencil into his hand.  
"Why don't we make a deal?" he asked.  
Lan looked over his shoulder at the other boy, squinting. "What kind of deal?"  
Chaud smirked. "I'll show you how to work the problems, but that's it. Once you start showing marked improvement..." He paused, very obviously just for effect. "I'll give you a reward."  
Lan rolled his eyes and groaned again. "C'mon, Chaud, that's how you train a dog!"  
"You'll like it, I promise," said Chaud. He winked. "Now, what's the problem you were stuck on?"

* * *

The two worked out the formula after a great deal of frustration--from Lan, frustration that he couldn't figure out what he was doing; from Chaud, frustration that Lan was so vocal about his annoyance with math. Lan, finally understanding what the heck he was doing, rushed to fill in the answer as quickly as he could without his handwriting turning completely illegible.

"I did it!" he crowed, throwing his hands up in the air--and his pencil across the room.  
Chaud laughed--didn't chuckle, didn't snicker, but _laughed,_  starting from his belly and echoing in the little room. Lan struggled to subdue the thought that his laugh was incredibly cute before he even realised he'd thought it in the first place. "I'll be the judge of that," Chaud said once he regained control of himself.  
Lan scooted to one side, nervously watching his friend's face as those clear blue eyes scanned the paper. After a moment, Chaud made what could cautiously be called a pleased noise and nodded. He turned to Lan and smiled.  
"Nicely done, Lan." The brunet beamed at the praise. "And, as promised, here's your reward."  
Chaud tilted Lan's chin up with his forefinger. Before Lan could so much ask what the other boy was doing, Chaud--  
\--Chaud was _kissing_  him?  
It wasn't anything all that special; their lips were hardly touching and their noses were smushed into each other. But it was Chaud's lips barely touching his and Chaud's nose smushing into his face. Lan felt his heart hammering and his face burning. Nervously, he shifted, pressing his mouth just a little more firmly against Chaud's.  
Lan felt his friend smile before he pulled away.  
"I told you so."


End file.
